minezfandomcom-20200223-history
Frostbain
Frostbain is a medium sized city located in the northern mountain region. It is unarguably one of the best places in the northern part of the map to get food. Frostbain is the main city to obtain food in the North, and is an almost necessary rest stop for travelers going from anywhere West to Crowmure, North to the Hell Tree, or East to Al Hasa. After looting several of the town's buildings, one can expectedly leave with several stacks of Cookies and Apples. Frostbain contains eight buildings: The Cathedral, The Tavern, The Windmill, The House of Nevarr, The Center Building, Frostbain Watch Tower, Kensai's Family Manor, and The Clay Barn. If one has the right gear, such as Healing Equipment and, at the least, stone swords, Zombies should not be a problem, as they spawn in mobs of 3-4 at a time. There is a Crafting Bench underneath the stairs in the Center Building. There is no water source in town, other than a river about 400 blocks West of town, but chests sometime contain Water Bottles. There is also an obsidian tower very close to town with a water source. Though, as a good stop to recover, one cannot camp here as there is no military chests to be found thus leaving the player to harms way with medium risk zombies high up north. Buildings The Cathedral Frostbain's Cathedral is distinctive from any other church in MineZ. It is one of the only structures to contain diamond blocks and diamond ores. Inside, a chest respawns behind the altar. The main feature of the Cathedral is the unfinished dungeon underneath it. Left incomplete for quite a while, one can see nether bricks and zombies spawn down in its depths. However, the opening is covered with glass, and thus has no way to explore it. It is a elite dungeon and features skeleton spawners. (Needs further Investigation). The Windmill in Frostbain is another impressive-looking structure in the town. Each of its 4 legs has ladders to climb up, while its back leg leads to a room with a chest that respawns inside the windmill. Getting in this "safe-room" is one of the safest places in town, as there is only one way to enter it underneath. From the room, it is possible to get even higher on a ledge surrounding the windmill. Continueing up the windmill there is a epic chest at the top. The House of Nevarr The House of Nevarr contains a large majority of the loot that spawns in Frostbain. It contains 3 chests, one immediately inside and in a corner near the stairs, one out on a ledge, and one on the highest platform behind the building. The higher two spawn Wheat, Cocoa Beans, Apples, Paper, Dyes, and Water Bottles, which is the only way to obtain water in Frostbain. The first chest, in the top corner, contains mostly Leather/Chain Armor and Stone Swords. Zombies usually spawn relatively near the building in the forest, and can easily spot you when climbing the first set of stairs, so use caution when first entering. The Center Building This structure is vital to those looking to make food, as it contains the town's only Crafting Bench, which is cleverly hidden underneath the staircase. One can make Cookies or Mushroom Stew, whose ingredients can be found in chests inside town. High above the door, up a first flight of stairs, contains the building's only chest, which can be easily missed when looting the town. This building also is another safe place to escape Zombies, as one can climb the first set of stairs, and attack the Zombies without taking much damage. Frostbain Watch Tower Frostbain's Watch Tower contains some of the best military gear in town. The one chest, which is underneath the stairs inside, can contain Iron Swords, Bows, Arrows, and Leather/Chain Armor. This building, unlike the rest, does not spawn food, and is only looted by people desperately in search of leather and chain armor or a better weapon. Zombies frequently spawn in the forest behind the building, so be careful when entering. Also it is one of the safest buildings to hold out in due to the ladders leading to the top floor, which zombies can not climb. The Clay Barn Frostbain's Clay Barn is the quickest and easiest way to obtain Food in town. The two chests frequently respawn, and almost always contain a few of the following: Wheat, Cocoa Beans, Paper, Dye, Shears, Apples, Water Bottles, and Snowballs. There is, without a doubt, no trouble entering the building, but Zombies can spawn in front of the building, and have an easy way to chase people. It is recommended to grab the loot when there aren't many Zombies around, to avoid taking unnecessary damage. Kensai's Family Manor Kensai's Family Manor contains 2 chests on the middle floor, which contain mostly Food and Leather Armor. However, the highest floor contains Beds that the player can sleep in. This doesn't set a person's spawn, as if one dies, they go back to the spawn point. The loot in this building isn't anything spectacular, and contains gear that can be found in other buildings closer to town, since this structure resides in the far Southeast corner of town. The Tavern The Tavern is primarily aesthetic and decorative, as it contains no chests. It does, however, provide as a place to take out Zombies, as the only way inside is through the One-Person wide doorway. Not much function in Frostbain, but it makes the town seem larger and more populated. 2012-07-22 14.08.27.png|Frostbain (Older, With White Wool) Tavern.png|The Tavern KensaiManor.png|Kensai's Family Manor ClayHouse.png|The Clay Barn FrostbainWatchTower.png|Frostbain's Watch Tower Center.png|The Center Building Nevarr.png|The House of Nevarr Windmill.png|The Windmill Cathedral.png|The Cathedral